


it gets weirder

by seokuuu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Texting, pd101 chatfic yay, vignettes?, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokuuu/pseuds/seokuuu
Summary: pd101 group chats but every time someone new is added, it gets weirder.alternatively, chaos.





	1. bnm fam part one

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the mess that is my attempt at writing chatfics

**magumagu** added **alpaca hyung** , **national bf** , and **big woojin** to the conversation.  
**magumagu** named the conversation “BNM FAM”.

**magumagu** : WELCOME 

**magumagu** : TO THE AMAZING BRAND NEW GC

**big woojin** : nice pun daehwi

**magumagu** : THANK YUO

**national bf** : dear lord daehwi’s already in caps lock

**national bf** : this is going to be a wild ride

**big woojin** : wheres youngmin hyung?

**magumagu** : idk but donghyun hyung always knows where he is

**magumagu** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**magumagu** : hyung do u know where he is??

**national bf** : nope

**national bf** : also what do you mean by that face daehwi

**magumagu** : u know exactly what i mean ;)))))))

**national bf** : … smh

**big woojin** : omg daehwi you’re like 12 

**big woojin** : you’re too innocent to knwo those things

**alpaca hyung** : it is i

**alpaca hyung** : im back everyone

**alpaca hyung** : also fyi i was in the bathroom for like 5 minutes ok and now i came back to daehwi being werid???

**national bf** : daehwi being weird lol

**national bf** : what else is new haha

**magumagu** : hEY

**magumagu** : *clutches heart*

**alpaca hyung** : wait

**alpaca hyung** : whys donghyuns name national bf

**big woojin** : beacuse thats the nickname national producers gave him?

**alpaca hyung** : well i knew that

**magumagu** : (he didnt)

**alpaca hyung** : daehwi 

**magumagu** : sOMEONES jEaLoUs ;)

**alpaca hyung** : daehwi istg

**magumagu** : <3 <3 <3

**big woojin** : haha daehwi is lowkey intimidated

**alpaca hyung** : anyways

**alpaca hyung** : donghyhun is my boyfriend only 

**alpaca hyung** : fyi

**alpaca hyung** changed **national bf** ’s nickname to **youngmin’s bf**.

**magumagu** : awwwwww

**magumagu** : relationship goals <3 <3 <3

**youngmin’s bf** : baby you’re overreacting lol

**youngmin’s bf** : but it’s sweet 

**alpaca hyung** : <3

**youngmin’s bf** : <3

**big woojin** : i can taste the cheesiness from here omg

**big woojin** : pls get a room

**big woojin** : btw hows MXM going?

**big woojin** : your songs are so good hyungs

**magumagu** : thEYRE BOPS I LOVE THEM

**alpaca hyung** : haha thanks guys

**alpaca hyung** : donghyun sounds so good doesnt he

**youngmin’s bf** : aww youngmin’s recordings came out so well too!!

**big woojin** : this again

**magumagu** : awwWWW

**alpaca hyung** : speaking of relationships

**alpaca hyung** : hows samuel doing, daehwi? ;)

**magumagu** : o///o

**magumagu** : well

**magumagu** : hes debuted as a soloist now and im sososo proud of him

**magumagu** : his mv looks sO good

**magumagu** : (AND SO DEOS HE)

**magumagu** : and im super excited to listen to the rest of his album hadklfhs

**magumagu** : MAKE SURE YOU WATCH SIXTEEN EVERYEONE ITS SO GOOD

**youngmin’s bf** : aww our little baby fell in love

**youngmin’s bf** : i can already hear him streaming the mv 100 times a day

**magumagu** : hYUNG

**big woojin** : i ship it

**alpaca hyung** : you two are so cute tofether tho

**alpaca hyung** : has he asked you out yet?

**magumagu** : no ;-;

**magumagu** : but hes busy so like

**magumagu** : oh well

**youngmin’s bf** : ask him out after he stops promoting then

**youngmin’s bf** : advice from the national boyfriend ^^

**alpaca hyung** : *youngmin’s boyfriend

**alpaca hyung** : ^^

**big woojin** : ooh protective i see

**magumagu** : aww

**magumagu** : also 

**magumagu** : i will consider it

**magumagu** : maybe

**big woojin** : dont worry daehwi

**big woojin** : i bet he’s whipped for you too

**big woojin** : who wouldnt be

**magumagu** : aww thank you hyung ;u; <3 <3 <3

**magumagu** : hey guys you know what we should do

**alpaca hyung** : what?

**magumagu** : lets play a game >:)

**youngmin’s bf** : uh oh

**youngmin’s bf** : that face is making me nervous

**big woojin** : k what game do you want to play?

**magumagu** : truth or dare >:)

**alpaca hyung** : uh oh

**youngmin’s bf** : uh oh

**big woojin** : uh oh

**big woojin** : i’m in

**youngmin’s bf** : we’re in too bc yolo haha

**alpaca hyung** : who’s “we”

**youngmin’s bf** : you and me ofc

**alpaca hyung** : wAIT i didnt agREE

**magumagu** : yayyy ok!!

**big woojin** : rip hyung

**big woojin** : the alpaca got ignored again D:

**magumagu** : ready guys?

**magumagu** : >:)


	2. truth or dare? part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update haha. thanks for leaving comments and kudos on my last chapter even though it was rather short lol <3
> 
> Usernames  
> Youngmin: alpaca hyung  
> Donghyun: youngmin’s bf  
> (Park) Woojin: big woojin  
> Daehwi: magumagu, samuel enthusiast  
> Jihoon: jeojang  
> Jinyoung: ur bae  
> Samuel: omg  
> Guanlin: guanlin

_**{bnm fam}** _

**alpaca hyung** : yep

 **big woojin** : wait

 **big woojin** : you know what would make a game of truth or dare even better

 **magumagu** : waht

 **big woojin** : more ppl

 **big woojin** : ;)

 **youngmin's bf** : haha good idea woojin

 **magumagu** : uh oH 

**magumagu** : DONT EXPOSE ME LPLS

 **alpaca hyung** : we'll see... heheh

 **magumagu** : r e g r e t

 **big woojin** : bnm fam is a special gc just for us so im gonna make a new ome

 

 **big woojin** added **alpaca hyung** , **youngmin's bf** , **magumagu** , **omg** , **ur bae** , and **jeojang** to the conversation. 

**big woojin** : someone name the convo pls idk what to name it lol

 **magumagu** : i gOTCHU FAM

 **magumagu** named the conversation "WATCH THE SIXTEEN MV" 

**magumagu** : STREAM SIXTEEN EVERYONE ITS AMAZING ANF SAMUEL IS AMAZING HIS ALBUM IS AMAIZING

 **omg** : THANKS HYUNG :)

 **omg** : btw CONGRATS ON YOUR DEBUT!!!!

 **magumagu** : THX MUELLIEEEE

 **ur bae** : awww adorablee

 **big woojin** : (gAGS)

 **alpaca hyung** : woojin youre just jealous you don’t have a bf haha

 **youngmin's bf** : in all seriousness i've listened to sixteen at least 100 times since it came out thx to daehwi 

**youngmin's bf** : im willing to bet that half of the mv's number is views is from dae

 **big woojin** : oh my gOD after sam released that cheer guide vid, daehwi’s been screaming the fanchatn at the top of his lungs EVERY TIEM 16 plays

 **ur bae** : iKR 

**ur bae** : “S!!!!!!!! A!!!!!! M!!!!! U!!!!!! E!!!!!!!!!! L!!!!!!!!!!” AT LIKE 2 AM LORD PLS SAVE US

 **omg** : aww thanks daehwi hyung haha

 

 **ur bae** changed **magumagu** ’s nickname to **samuel enthusiast**.

 

 **ur bae** : ur welcome daehwi

 **samuel enthusiast** : i DIDNt ask for it

 **samuel enthusiast** : anyways bACK ON TOPIC

 **samuel enthusiast** : who's ready to play >:)

 **ur bae** : play whut

 **samuel enthusiast** : truth or daree

 **jeojang** : uh oh

 **big woojin** : eaxactly

 **omg** : this'll b interesting lolol 

**samuel enthusiast** : i will go first bc i am the precious child of dis gc

 **youngmin's bf** : but sam is younger than you???

 **samuel enthusiast** : paca hyung!! truth or daree

 **alpaca hyung** : dare bc yolo haha

 **samuel enthusiast** : i dare u to kiss someone whos not donghyun hyung >:))))))

 **samuel enthusiast** : oh n send us a pic for proof >:)))));)

 **youngmin's bf** : daehwi why must yuo hurt my heart like thsi

 **alpaca hyung** : dAEHWI Y

 **jeojang** : rip dongpaca

 **omg** : hahah youre evil daehwi hyung

 **alpaca hyung** : ok

 **alpaca hyung** : this hurts my heart but i did it

 **alpaca hyung** sent a picture to the conversation. 

**big woojin** : pFT HA

 **jeojang** : youngmin hyung seriously just kissd an alpacasso hahaha

 **samuel enthusiast** : i said someONE not soomeTGING

 **ur bae** : tf is a tging looool

 **alpaca hyung** : eXCUSE YOU KING DONGHYUN THE SECOND IS NOT A THING 

**alpaca hyung** : HES AN ALAPACA 

**big woojin** : an alapaca

 **big woojin** : named after his boyfriend 

**omg** : dongpaca lives

 **youngmin's bf** : aww thank you babe

 **samuel enthusiast** : aww relationship goals <3333333

 **samuel enthusiast** : i wish someone would name somethinf after me ;-;

 **ur bae** : then y dont you aSK THATV PARTICULAR SOMEONE OUT

 **omg** : daehwu hyung has a crush???

 **big woojin** : yes

 **alpaca hyung** : a ridiculously large one

 **youngmin's bf** : and not a very subtle one either ;)

 **samuel enthusiast** : bACK ON TOPIXC

 **samuel enthusiast** : PACA HYUNG YOU ASK SOMEONE

 **alpaca hyung** : kk

 **alpaca hyung** : woojinnie!

 **big woojin** : truth

 **alpaca hyung** : what was the last thing you googled??

 **big woojin** : uh oh

 **samuel enthusiast** : hYUNG DOESNT USE PRIVATE BROWESER RIP

 **omg** : hahaha rly??

 **samuel enthusiast** : YEP

 **jeojang** : poor woojin

 **youngmin's bf** : sooo what is it woojin hahaha

 **big woojin** : nope

 **samuel enthusiast** : DONT WORRY I GOT THIS

 **big woojin** : daehwi no dont donit saehwiwiieeiis snsjdjksoakamamwniw a'sksi jawm

 **alpaca hyung** : are you guys ok over there

 **jeojang** : i jUST HEARD SOMETHING FALL 

**ur bae** : sounded liek woojin and daehwi rip

 **samuel enthusiast** : "park woojin sexy moments" WOOJIN HYUNG WYD HAHA

 **jeojang** : REALLY LOL

 **omg** : hahaha

 **alpaca hyung** : THIS JUST ENDED ALL WIOJIN SHIPS LONG LIVE PARK WOOJIN X HIMSLEF

 **youngmin's bf** : LOL

 **ur bae** : LMAO

 **samuel enthusiast** : WHY THO

 **big woojin** : sO tHaT i CaN lEARN AND IMPROWVE

 **samuel enthusiast** : mhmm

 **big woojin** : sigh

 **omg** : did you find a good vid at least? hahaha

 **big woojin** : i

 **big woojin** : will nkot answer

 **big woojin** : BBAE JINUOUNG

 **jeojang** : nice to meet u bbae jinuoung

 **ur bae** : waht

 **big woojin** : truth or dare 

**ur bae** : truth?

 **big woojin** : were you the one who ate my waffle last week

 **samuel enthusiast** : pft hahaha

 **big woojin** : this is a sserious matter

 **alpaca hyung** : leave it to woojin to ask questions like that

 **youngmin's bf** : lmaooo

 **ur bae** : omg what kind of question is taht lol

 **ur bae** : and no i did not eat ur wasffle

 **omg** : rip woojin hyungs waffle 2017-2017

 **omg** : cause of death unknown

 **samuel enthusiast** : an enigmatic murder mystery that remains unsolved to this day

 **jeojang** : rip

 **ur bae** : daehwi turth or dare

 **samuel enthusiast** : truth!!

 **youngmin’s bf** : everyone is picking truth now wth lol

 **alpaca hyung** : bc who knows waht would happen if you picked dare :o

 **ur bae** : daehwi whhats your contact name for sammy??

 **big woojin** : haha rip daehwi

 **samuel enthusiast** : uh

 **samuel enthusiast** : gOTTA BLAST

 **ur bae** : cOME BACK HERE

 **jeojang** : dont worry i got this bae

 **big woojin** : did jihoon hyung just call jinyoung “bae”

 **big woojin** : *gags agAIN*

 **jeojang** : bae as in his last name gdi

 **samuel enthusiast** : sAVE meE Im beING ATTAAKed bY a wwiNK BOY HAOSDNAKNnalN

 **omg** : womg why are yall tackling one another haha

 **jeojang** : GTOT IT LOL

 **youngmin’s bf** : what is it???

 

 **jeojang** : “my precious muellie <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3” but like with six different heart emojis oH my god

 **ur bae** : tHATS SO CUET OMG

 **big woojin** : samhwi is real everyoen

 **alpaca hyung** : awwwwww

 **youngmin’s bf** : ahaha awww

 **omg** : aww haha

 **omg** : thats sweet hehe

 **samuel enthusiast** : lee daehwi who??? i only know embarrassing idiot

 **jeojang** : *embarrassing whipped idiot

 **ur bae** : tru

 **samuel enthusiast** : i wILL RUN AWaY

 **big woojin** : go ahead

 **big woojin** : jk we love you daehwi

 **samuel enthusiast** : sniffs

 **samuel enthusiast** : oh well im gonna get my revenge >:)

 **samuel enthusiast** : jeojang hyung truth or daer

 **jeojang** : dare 

**samuel enthusiast** : i dare you to 

**samuel enthusiast** : umm

 **samuel enthusiast** : wait i already dared youngmin hyung to do something so its open dare time!!!

 **ur bae** : wait ik ik

 **ur bae** : add the last person u called into this chat and ask them an uncomfortabel question

 **omg** : lolllll rip jihoon hyung

 **youngmin’s bf** : wait what if its liek his mom or smt

 **alpaca hyung** : rip even harder

 **big woojin** : how do you rest in peace hard

 **youngmin’s bf** : maybe it’s like powernapping

 **youngmin’s bf** : resting hard

 **ur bae** : okok then the last person from pd101 who you called lol

 **jeojang** : sigh

 **jeojang** : just saying he called me i didnt call him

 

 **jeojang** added **guanlin** to the conversation.

 

 **big woojin** : well no surprises here

 **ur bae** : pft lol

 **ur bae** : gl hyung

 **samuel enthusiast** : hi gualinnie!!!

 **guanlin** : Hi!!! Who are you ??

 **samuel enthusiast** : im daehwi lol

 **alpaca hyung** : shhh let jihoon do his thing

 **jeojang** : so guanlin

 **jeojang** : do you pee in the shower

 **big woojin** : wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are very appreciated <333

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos make my day <3


End file.
